


Inside

by Iced_Coffee



Category: Homestuck, Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abstract, Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Creepy, Death, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Horror, Identity Issues, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Gore, Multi, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Multiple, Poems, Poetry, Pre-Undertale, Romance, Scars, Short Stories, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt, The Outbreak, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iced_Coffee/pseuds/Iced_Coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories and poems. Contains mostly Original Works, but this collection is frequented by oneshots from Undertale, and occasionally Homestuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choices

I stand on the center.

 

I see the twists and turns.

 

I feel the pull of the Darkness.

 

I feel the thrum of the power, the Gold, the  **_LOVE._ **

  
  


I feel them, their eerie whispering. 

 

Inside my mind, their call, the wanting of nothingness.

 

I feel the sins, the nightmares beyond.

 

I see the Light.

 

The bliss of friendship, love, and  **_MERCY._ **

 

I feel his hope.

 

I see the dim light of grey.

 

I hear the whispers of her forgiveness, and his cry of agony.

 

I feel the overwhelming guilt,

 

The suffocating pain of her dusty smile.

 

I cannot forgive myself. 

 

I deserve this pain, this choice.

 

The anguished wail as they shatter.

 

The joy in their eyes as the sun rises overhead.

 

The absence of her laugh, and the displaced smile on his face.

 

The dark laugh of the void. 

 

How will I go on?


	2. Changing

I am afraid.

 

How did I get here? 

 

What's happening?

 

Why am I so numb?

 

I-I can't breathe

 

I can't feel

 

Where's Chara?

 

Chara?

 

Where did you go?

 

Chara I'm scared.

 

This isn't funny anymore!

 

Chara...?

 

Chara please...

 

I don't want to be alone.

 

Mom!

 

Dad!

 

Somebody help me!

 

Anyone...?

 

 

_...But nobody came..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it to, so I might fix it up a bit in the future.


	3. A True Hero

 

**A life that lived once long ago.**

 

**Truth to see, but never know**

**Rosy cheeks, a smile aglow,**

**Until the end, I’ll never slow,**

**Eternal life, the wind and snow,**

 

**Heavy hearts, the water flow,**

**Every day, They must grow**

**Ready as my dust will show**

**On and on, the wind shall blow.**


	4. Red (Gore-ish Warning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not graphic gore or anything, just a bit of blood, and it's not described in detail, but thought I'd warn you dudes anyway. It's also an original work, I got bored one day so this happened, and yes I'm Canadian, sorry for people who think "colour" shouldn't have a "u".

**It was curious. Quite curious indeed, and as she peeked through the wardrobe doors, she was almost afraid.**

 

**Almost.**

 

**She was the tender age of three, and she was quite intrigued indeed. What on earth was this red substance splattering the walls? It mustn't be water, as it shined a bright candy red colour, water was almost clear.... It it pudding? No, pudding doesn’t come from mummy... So it must be water! But water doesn’t come from mummy either...**

**This is dreadfully hard.**

 

**And so behind the doors she stood, watching mummy paint the walls.**


	5. Yellow Flowers

 

Yell, scream, cry, and blossom and as the emotions leave. You feel no more.

Ending the life you once had, the people you cherished, loved, fought.. You love no more

Living a normal life, as the one you have no longer, is gone. You wish no more.

LV, EXP, GOLD, and as they grew, you did not. You will never be again. You lose no more.

Over and over and over again, Over and over, and over once more. You are alone forever.

What were you? What ARE you? What am I? Why am I alone? Who are you? You are lost forever.

 

Far, far, far away... Why be you any longer? Long, long, long ago… Who am I any longer?

Lower and lower and lower you sink, l can’t breathe? I can’t see? what am I? **SOMEBODY HELP**!

Over and over and over once more, Why can’t I break the cycle? Please just make it stop.

Why can’t it end? Why can’t I end? Why can’t it all just end? Why can’t I just feel again?

End it please! Make it stop! I can’t do this! I just want to be me again! Please, stop it!

Reset. Reload. Save. ERASE. Please make it all end. I don’t want to be him again!

Stop this please. Don’t make me do this. I don’t want this. Please. You feel once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, some feels slipped into my writing, sorry about that dudes. This one is a bit choppy aswell, I think I might redo some of these in the future, what do you guys think?


	6. Parallels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk are misunderstood. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or something.

**Chara**

 

**Coming close, whispering near, their voice is coming clear**

**Hearing them, inside of me, please just let me be!**

**All around, they can see, this awful side of me,**

**Running fast, I can't be, that one, I need to flee**

**Act, fight, stop please, I don't want this part of me**

 

**~~**

 

**Frisk**

 

**Follow me, I will help, come with me into the dark**

**Right it we’ll be, by my side, you shall see,**

**I am fine, go away, let it all turn to grey**

**Save, reload, help please, I must stop this part of me**

**Kind, trust, I will be, never that bad side of me**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two sort of go together so that's why they are in the same chapter.


	7. Her and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another original work. This has mentions of self harm and attempted suicide. Read at your own risk.

_It was no secret, you were in love_ _._ _I saw the glances you gave her, from across the room.  If only you would open your eyes.  She doesn’t love you._

 

_She doesn’t love the way you fidget with her hand under the desk as the teacher drones on.  She doesn't see the way your eyes light up when you gaze at the stars overhead.  She doesn’t love the way you stutter as she tells you how perfect you are.  She doesn’t find the beauty as you sway and lose yourself completely in the music.  She doesn’t kiss away your tears and count the scars the adorn your wrists and whisper “Beautiful” as you fall apart in her arms._

 

_She doesn’t see the way you break when she doesn’t glance your way.  When she ignores you.  When she laughs whilst others torment you.  When she calls you slurs and hits you as you try to ask a question.  She doesn’t hear how broken you sound, as you cry and sob, the cold gun held to your head.  The gunshot that silences you, forever.  My screams that ring through the door, as you hit the floor.  She doesn’t see you in the hospital the next day.  Or the next.  Or the next._

  
_She doesn’t love you like I do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to band camp for a week and a bit and then to con... I didn't have time to post anything, Sorry guys and gals, and non-binary pals. i'll try to post more often, but school is in 2 days, as of this update, I'll try my best to post more though.


	8. Above

My mother once told me the world was going to end. I didn’t believe her of course it was preposterous, the world ending? That wouldn’t happen in a million years, the sun was dated to die in a few million years , and there was peace all across the world, despite centuries of war. It seemed like something that would happen in a dramatic TV show, or movie, It wouldn’t actually happen anytime soon. Oh, how wrong I was.

I remember that day, the sky was falling apart, and the blazing star that gave light to the world was gone, streaks of glowing dust left in its place. The world was in chaos, darkness ran rampant, whilst flames burnt onwards, searing life with its boiling touch.

To this day I can remember their screams as they were torn apart, it was broken and inhuman, a mangled plea of help. I remember the splattering of blood as they were torn apart, as they struggled to cling to life, before fading entirely. Gone, forever, the darkness having consumed them, completely and utterly.

I only found out later, much later, what it was. It was called ‘The Outbreak.’ and there was no cure. We had no hope to ever stop it. This was the beginning of the end.

Weeks, later I was sent to the North-West, what was left of it at least. They had managed to create a functioning society there. Schools, plenty of food, and most importantly, light. I was placed in the academy, It was law to supply those who knew nothing, with the skills to survive. It was only the following week when i found out I wouldn’t be going back home. There wasn’t anything left, the void had claimed another victim, and we were, once again left to pick up the pieces of lives that once lived.

It was 2 years later when I saw her for the first time. She was laughing, despite the fact that it was the end. She still managed to find hope and continued to carry on. She reminded me of the days before, how things used to be. When the sky was filled with light and green was smattered across the land, immensely different from the everlasting darkness, and permanently red stains that remained everywhere.

She was a fresh breath of air, in a decrypt gorge of desolation. She was the gentle wind that blew as summer days pass and push the winter season upon us. She was the sun the graced the world with her presence and lit the world with warmth. She made the world alive again.

The following month, I came to know her, and I grew to love her. She didn’t care that I was quiet and shy, she soothed my worries better than any drug. She grounded me, whilst lifting me up the heavens. She loved me, and I loved her. She was my light, and I was her stars, we were perfect for each others, and I was never going to let her go.

I’ll never forget that day, when it happened. It was supposed to be safe, she was supposed to be safe there. We were going to bring the light back, we were going to illuminate the sky, and create life, as well as heat. We were going to save everyone.

It didn’t work. It failed and everything was gone. There was only black, and the void. The darkness returned, and with it, The Outbreak, stronger than ever. I ran, I needed to find her. She was my light and I needed her. It wasn’t safe and I need her.

I was so close to finding her. I was moments away from being okay, and I didn’t make it. The Outbreak had her, and I was too far away. I couldn't do anything. She was out of my reach. I couldn’t help, but He could. He could have saved her. He could have helped her, He could have changed how she ended. She was screaming, and He just watched. She was in pain, and there desperation in her voice nearly broke me apart as she begged to die. The tendrils of void had her and she was being torn apart, and He just watched. I blacked out as her wailing grew louder. He watched as the emptiness consumed her.

I came to days later. They had tried again whilst I was out, and they succeeded. The light was back, but she was gone. It was never the same. The warmth of the sun returned, but she never did. I cried as rain fell and thunder rumbled around me once again. I wanted her back, but she was gone. As the storm clashed above my head, I jumped. I smiled as the waves rushed up to meet me, I would see her again. And as I plummeted beneath the biting waves, I met her once again. 


	9. Above (Revised)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an expanded version of Above. This may be posted seperatly, as I have more ideas for this work, I shall keep you updated.

My mother once told me the world was going to end. I didn’t believe her of course, it was preposterous, the world ending? That wouldn’t happen in a billion years. The sun itself was dated to end in a few million, and there was peace all across the world, despite centuries of war. Something like that would only ever happen in a TV show, or movie. I was confident that it wouldn’t happen anytime soon. Oh, how wrong I was.

I remember that day quite well. The skies were alight with red, orange, and yellow, a searing heat emitted, encompassing the heavens, and engulfing the ground below. Glowing sparks fell from above, leaving a threatening void in its place. The world was in chaos, the darkness continued to grow, whilst flames burnt onwards, searing life with its boiling touch. The sun was gone, and darkness reigned free.

To this day I can remember the screams, their screams. It didn’t sound human, at first I mistook it for the laughing shadows, taunting us, as they were slowly creeping towards the light, crackling like static. It was when they took my mother that I realized that it was life crying out itself, pleading for help, as it was viciously consumed by the void, erased from existence entirely.

The Outbreak continued to grow, devastating the world. It had consumed the sky, and the sun, it was eating the light itself. It overwhelmed us, and crushed us. I have heard the end of others far too many times to forget… I can still hear the snapping of bones, as they splintered under the paralyzing force of the void’s weight, I can feel the splattering of blood across my skin, as they were viciously torn apart, I remember their screams, when agony overtook them, when the darkness folded into them, forever.

I never saw them the same again. They emerged from the shadows, different, wrong. Their skin was stitched together, and tinged a deathly grey. Their nightmarish faces were oozing black, smiles twisted into sadistic grins, whilst eyes stared blankly into space, ominously empty and lifeless. Their bodies were contorted forwards, pairs of arms protruded from their backs, dripping with the blackness of void, bent awkwardly in front of them, as they slowly pulled themselves into the light. They hissed, not unlike the shadows that irreversibly changed them. They didn’t talk, they groaned and creeped, they weren’t who they used to be, they became monsters of eternal night and carried the shadows in their wake. We had no way to stop them, to cure them, and with that, we had no hope.

Very few remained optimistic that we would survive, and with that our numbers grew few, and w were forced to separate. I was sent to the North-West, what was left of it at least. Many people had gathered there and created a functioning society. There was food, education, and most importantly; light. I was placed in the academy, as I lacked many of the necessary skills to survive, and law mandated I learn basic skills. It was only the following week that I learned I wouldn't be going home. There wasn't anything left, the void claimed another victim, and the remaining were left to pick up the pieces of lives that onced lived.

Two years had passed, and I remained at the school. Life slowly turned dull and repetitive, my classes that once interested me, began to bore me. The darkness had continued to grow, and we still had no way of fighting back. We did all we could, but it was never enough, it consumed and ate the world, leaving behind a film of dust and despair. Every day fewer people came to class, fewer people continued to peruse the life that once was, fewer people lived, and fewer continued to live. It was the end. However, the last of us refused to give up, we kept moving forward, slowly, but steadily. We gave all we had, and we pushed and pushed, hoping to find a cure and to bring the light back. We found nothing, everything we tried ended in failure. The darkness began to eat away at our minds, and it burrowed into our hearts and we began to stop living.

I remember when she spoke to us for the first time. Everyone had given up when she came, she was loud to us, her voice filled with confidence and words we had once forgot were spoke anew. As she told us of the live we would once have again, she was happy. She was smiling. She inspired us, she talked about the blue world that once was, and will be, she told us about the life we will have once again. Even though the threat of imminent doom hung over the head of all of us, and she managed to find hope in us, and she carried on, day after day, and gave us life once again.

She reminded me of when the sky was bright, and green was scattered across the land. She was immensely different from the darkness that overtook the world, and the dark red that had stained the world. She was my breath of fresh air, in a decrypt gorge of desolation. She was the gentle wind that blew as summer days pass, and push the winter season upon us. She became my sun, that graced my world with her presence, and lit it with warmth. She made life worth living again.

I was assigned to protect her, from the void that coninued to slowly invade the place we had come to know as home. I didn't speak to her at the beginning, I was quiet and shy, I only fought the emptiness, and watching her silently. I didn't do the talking, she did, I just watched, and fought the void. I came to know her better as the weeks turned into months, and the sky grew darker still. She and I began to work together, I helped her to bring hope to those falling to the darkness, I wrote the words she would speak, and she spoke. She lit up the room with her voice, and I kept the blackness from invading as my words completed her voice. Our partnership grew into friendship, and our friendship slowly grew into love.

She was my drug. She soothed me when the nightmares grew too much, and I sobbed for it to stop. She loved me when I almost lost her to the darkness, and I begged to be her's forever. She climbed under my covers, and she whispered about my beauty, as I melted beneath her. She grounded, and lifted me up the the heavens. She was my light in the darkness, and I her stars, we were perfect for one another. I loved her, and she loved me. I was never going to let her go.

That day, when it happened, was forever seared into my brain. It was supposed to be safe, she was supposed to be safe. We had a plan, to bring the light back, forever, and drive out the darkness. We were going to make the sky bright again, and bring hope to all that were left. We were going to save the plants, and life was going to roam once again, free from the chains of the void. We were going to create heat, and warmth for the world once again...

....We were going to save everyone.

It didn't work. It failed and everything, everyone was gone. My home, our home, was empty, and the light was gone. There was only black, and the call of the void. The darkness had returned, and nothing was okay. The light was gone, the food, gone. Everyone, everything we had built, was gone. The Outbreak had grown stronger, and it wasn't safe any longer.

I ran. I needed to find her, she needed to be okay, she was all that I had, she was my everything. She had to be safe, I needed her, she was always okay when I needed her. She used to stay up late and comfort me, because she knew I couldn't sleep well in the dim light of night. She used to take me outside, and whisper in my ear as we watch the sun slowly falling apart against the dark blackness of space. She was always okay, and happy, and there. She had to be, she needed to be.

I never reached her in time. She was so close, but I knew it was too late. The Outbreak had her, and I was too far away. I was trapped, the endless void had made a rift between us, and I couldn't do anything. She was out of my reach, I couldn't make it all okay... He could. He could have saved her. He could have helped her. He could have changed how she ended, but He just watched. The void was corrupting her, and she was screaming, and He just stood there. She was dying, she was in pain and helpless, and He just looked on. She was begging to die as the darkness crept into her heart, the desperation tore me apart as she was consumed entirely. I blacked out as her wailing grew louder, He just watched as the emptiness took her away forever.

I woke up days later, screaming for her to come back, as I cried into the blankets alone. She never did. I was saved by Him. He brought me to the last settlement, and left me behind, he left to try and bring the light back. I didn't leave that bed until they had succeeded, weeks later. The light had returned, but still she had not. I had hope she would, and so I wished, and pleaded. I needed her, she was the reason why I was still rhere, and I didn't want to stay until she was again.

The rain fell once again, and I cried. She loved the rain, the way it dropped from the sky and washed away all that was wrong. The thunder, that crackled overhead and would her with glee, only rumbled and shook the world. The rain continued dousing the land in its downpour, and I walked onwards. I had found the ocean, and a cliff that hung high above it. I would never see her again, not in this life. Despite the biting cold, I smiled. The waves battered the cliff, as I jumped. It was when I fell beneath the biting current and was swept out to sea, that I saw her once again.


	10. Sissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon that Chara had an older sister, and a younger sibling; Frisk. Chara is also not bad, but somebody else is.
> 
> I may add on to this in the future, but I'm busy with school work now :/

“You mustn't scare them.”

 

“Yes Sissa.”

 

It had been years since you heard her voice. Years since you left.

 

“Yelling at them isn’t going to solve anything, Chara.”

 

“Yes Sissa, sorry Sissa.”

 

You could remember her voice as if you last heard her only yesterday. It was melodic and light, always understanding and patient. She almost never raised her voice.

 

You only ever heard her yell once. 

 

You never heard her again.

  
  


_ “ _ **_CHARA!”_ **

 

You were so confused that day.

 

**_“You need to get out of here!”_ **

 

She was always prepared, ready for anything that could go wrong. But not then.

 

**_“It’s not safe here anymore!”_ **

 

You remember everything. You could recite that conversation word for word. Everything that happened that day, forever engraved in your memory forever. It was the only thing you could do. For  _ Her _ .

 

**_“It’s all going to be okay.”_ **

 

Even then, you couldn’t help but notice the paranoid glances she took, looking over her shoulder like something was there. It was not okay. It would never be okay.

 

**_“You need to take care of Frisk from now on.”_ **

 

You could do that. You’ve been taking care of Frisk for as long as you remember. You don’t need Sissa. You’re a big sibling now, you can take care of them just fine.

 

**_“You need to run now Chara. I’ll see you again soon.”_ **

 

You remember the smile on her face as she gently pushed you away, before she turned around and stood her ground. You saw  **Them** . Their fancy dress  and menacing laughs, you felt their twisted smile as they descended upon her. heard her shouts as you turned and ran, the small child gently snoozing in your arms, despite the chaos around them.

  
  
  



	11. Take 277

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thing i made, I got inspired by a Writing prompter on Instagram, If you want the link to the account i will post it, I cannot do so at the moment however.

The director cues the cellos in, but seems very confused and annoyed, when the shattering of windows and screams of the audience come in early.

 

“Stop!! Stop!! This is all wrong! First the fireworks, the the cellos, and  _**THEN** _ the audience! Can’t anybody get it right?!?!?” All falls quiet on the set as the director speaks, enraged. The director continues to lecture everyone, as they stare at the abyss below them, they really didn’t want to be punished again, the flames of hell were quite unpleasant to hear… 

 

Suddenly a reserved, young audience member speaks up, “But sir, yesterday you asked us to-”

 

“I **_told_** you all on the first day, ‘Don’t listen to me during late afternoons, especially fridays, that’s when George comes out, and she messes up **_ALL_** of my work!!’” He continued to ramble on, speaking over the quiet audience member and they held their head in shame, staring at the ground, embarrassed.

 

“...Now then, from the top you useless lot!”

 

Everyone slowly moves into position, grumbling silently at the directors demands.

 

“Come on! Hurry up already! I don’t have all day!!”

 

The cast mutters darkly, moving slightly faster than before and putting the final touches on the set, before quickly moving off stage. 

 

The director moves towards the conductor, jumps above the stage, and yells out in retreat, “Now then, Let’s do this properly this time, Conductor, if you will.”

 

“No lines, just music this time, get it right this time!” The conductor speaks to the musicians, as he taps on his stand and begins the act.


	12. Day 913

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the end. He was gone, and she was alone.
> 
> (May possibly connect to my other work"Above" I might actually just create a separate work for it, as I have plans for it, and I may actually continue it/expand it.)

 

It was the end. 

 

Humanity had crumbled, and only few remained untainted, and few of those survived long alone, as the grief and loneliness consumed them. Grief for the ones once loved, and isolation for those left behind, those who never survived the end. It was a curse to live in such a world, where they didn’t.    
  


She was one of the unlucky ones, she lived.

 

The first day was hell.  Everything was fine before, she was happy before, he was there and everything was perfect. She was okay with him being there, she could overcome anything with him by her side, but they came and took him away, forever.

 

It was late at night when they came.

 

~~

She awoke with a start, as a clattering rang out from downstairs. She couldn’t see a thing, darkness had enveloped the world, the moon was nowhere to be seen, and she couldn’t find the lamp switch. 

 

“John? Is that you? It’s terribly late, did you need another cup of tea?” Her soft english voice rang out, tired from lack of sleep, “I’ve told you before sweetie, It’s okay to wake me if you need anything, I don’t mind. You’re quite rubbish at making tea...” She smiled softly as her feet quietly hit the floor, “John? Are you going to answer me? You have to admit it sometime you know~”

 

As she finished speaking, the clattering grew louder and she slipped completely out of bed, pushing the bedroom door ajar, and slowing heading down the short hallway.

 

“There is no need to be rude Mister! You know that I’m right, you might as well swallow your pride and admit it!” She spoke once more, slowly making her way down the stairs, when suddenly a crash emitted, as if a ceramic dish was smashed. 

 

“OI! There is definitely no need for that, Thank you very much!”She huffed, now turning the corner into their kitchen, “You better e cleaning that up, or else I’m going to be very cross with you!” 

 

As she saw the figure in the kitchen, her world lurched. 

  
It wasn’t supposed to be like this, He wasn’t supposed to turn out like this, She wasn’t supposed to be alone. 

 

She was supposed to turn the corner and her husband would be there in his dark blue robe, grumpily cleaning up the scattered pieces of ceramic dish he accidently broke.  

 

He would have crossed the floor ever to her, hugged her, and muttered into her shoulder, “I’m sorry for being difficult Clara, could you please make me a cup of tea?” 

 

She would have lightly laughed before holding him tightly, and softly responding, “It’s okay John, but please wake me up next time, I really don’t mind at all love.” She would have pulled away slowly, kissing his cheek, making her way around the pile of ceramic chips, and prepared his tea. She would have bidded him goodnight, as he did the same, before she would have headed up the stairs, with him wishing her a good sleep as she went.  

But that didn’t happen. He turned around, and his eyes were empty, his beloved dark robe gone, replaced with a white hospital gown, a stark contrast against the faintly glowing night sky. 


	13. Colors Grow, and Feelings fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't feel, not like they did. Not like how they wanted him to.

He had never held his feelings. He only watched others; hiding small black bags against their side, hiding their lumpy skin with long shirts and baggy sweaters, denying the scars coloring their skin. He spent his days in the shadows, observing from afar as hearts were broken, and walls were tinted yellow and red. Pieces of souls were thrown, emblems of their shame and sadness, bruises were made and cuts bled, but his gaze was always unnoticed, to all but her.

She held hers with pride. Her colors shined bright, unburdened by bags of unwanted orbs. Her face shone bright, tinged orange with the citrus orb glowing beneath her skin. Her arms showed hidden sorrows; the rainbow painted her scars, green and purple danced up her arm, blotched with sapphires and rubies. The dim overcast sky was cloaked beneath the glowing prism of her skin. Her wounds were shrouded by the unknown eyes of her peers, the blind could not see, her struggle and her pain. It was too late, they couldn't save her. He could.

He stood behind her, as her faded skin dripped salmon, and the evening sky scattered her face. His arms held her tight, as she fell apart. Her hair blossomed white and she fell apart. Gasps pushed back the twilight, before the rainbow fell from her heart, drops running across his hand, he felt. Guts heaved, and voice rang out as stuttering breaths went calm, damp eyes fell beneath lids, and saltwater fell from above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea I had one day, I have an entire 7-8 page document on how this universe works, and here a part of a chapter. I'm going to expand this in the future, but I could use some feedback. Basically, instead of experiencing emotions, they grow on your skin, but the guy in this, not named yet due to spoilers, doesn't have that, he's different... I created this, and if you wish to create a fanfic, or work off of this, credit me please.


	14. Falling in Love (1/2)

Looking back at it; falling in love with your best friend was terrifying. 

When you first meet them you know that they're different. As you get to know them, you begin to feel this urge.

To be closer, to support them, to give them the world they deserve on a silver platter. You drown them in compliments, you are there for them at a moments notice. 

You treat them with gifts, and surprise them with affection. You listen to their rants, no matter how silly they feel about them and in return they make memories with you, ones you'll never forget. 

High school ends, and you begin a new chapter of life as roommates in university. Boyfriends begin to invade the space you've cherished with them, nonetheless you hold them when it ends badly. 

Through sleepless exams, and overwhelming essays, you make it through the stress with them by your side. Days off are few and far inbetween, but nothing deters you from pampering them at any chance you get. 

Final exams pass, and you find yourself with them, a night out on the town. They've had entirely too much to drink, or perhaps they were drunk on your company, either way you found yourself in a precarious situation.

They always did stand out with their beauty, even more so as they were dressed up in celebration. The next day they tell you the reason as to why the pulled you in to begin with; a few men were getting to close for comfort, and in their hazy state felt the best thing to do was to dance with you. They didn't regret how the night progressed after that. 

It went down with a bit more clarity on your end. You saw their intoxicated state and felt it was the best to begin heading back, as it was nearing 3 am. However, they still had other plans for that night; mainly distracting you.

By pulling you close to them by your waist, winding your hands around their neck, and their hands resting firmly on your hips; they did just that. 

In response to their actions, your face flushed red, and they softly chuckled in your ear, feeling the heat blossom on your neck. What followed next was much unlike them; they pulled back, pressed their lips to your cheek, and trailed soft kissed down your neck. They've given you chaste kisses on the cheek, as thanks and as greetings, but never like this. 

Their touch was nothing more than gentle lips, and soft nips, but you could do nothing more than cling to them, and breathe. It didn't feel ugly or perfect, but in that moment everything felt right.  

Before you knew it, they pulled away from you, eyes glinting with mischief as they looked up into your eyes. Your eyes searched theirs, and the warmth you felt in their gaze told more than words ever could. You couldn't remember who moved first, but you remember their lips meeting yours. 

It was then you knew that whatever you were together before this moment, wasn't quite what you wanted, it wasn't what they wanted either. You were content to live with the life you had made with them before, but now you knew it could be much more. 

The kiss ended much too soon, but the atmosphere in the dimly lit bar had become suffocating. They pulled away first, led you by the hand to the door, and offered you their coat when the brisk wind made you shiver.

A taxi pulled over to the curb as you approached the road. You slid in beside them, lips and neck still warm from their explorations. They didn't let you go once on the way home. 

You approched the dorm toghether, they opened the door for you, and much to your displeasure you had to let go as to remove your shoes. They kissed you once again as they left to shower first. As you sat in the small living room, you thought about the night. It felt entirely too much like a dream to be real, but it was.

Before you knew it, they emerged from the shower, and ushered you into the bathroom. The hot water felt like heaven against your strained body, and you emerged smelling a combination of raspberries and coconut. After you dressed in your pyjamas, you passed the mirror, you noticed the light redness on your neck from their lips, a flush creeped onto your face once again. 

You opened the bathroom door, and headed into the kitchen to brew tea for the discussion that would inevitably occur tonight. Peeking out into the living room, you saw them curled up on the couch scrolling through Netflix occasionally glancing at the clock. 

The whistling of the kettle reminded you of your initial task, and you turned back to the beginnings of two good cups of tea sitting on the counter in front of you. As you finished the tea, you joined them on the couch, setting it on the coffee table. 

Their hunt for an unwatched show on nextflix ended as the turned off the TV and sighed. They picked up the mug of tea, and spoke first,

"I know that we're just friends, but every time you blush from my compliments I can't help but feel a rush of accomplishment. Just knowing that I'm the one making you so flustered, I want to be the only one to make you like that. When you fall asleep on me every movie night, I'll always kiss your forehead and stay awake to feel you against me, knowing that you feel safe enough around me to let your guard down, I savour every minute of those evenings.

I love that when I talk about how amazing you are in your studies, you always stutter back a response of how it's not a big deal, but a kiss on your cheek makes you unable to form words to protest against my praise. I love how despite that fact you're a foot taller than me, you're always the little spoon in my arms. I love so many little things about you, that I've been finding myself loving you more, each and every moment you're with me." 

 


	15. Helpful Tips for Avoiding Mental Breakdowns

Step One;

Avoid situations that cause undue stress or life-threatening instances.

~~~ 

To me, life was stressful to begin with. From the day I became aware of my unwilling and limited existence, to my rapidly approaching expiration; every day that passed was marked by the tightening of the snake of anxiety had wound itself around my ribs. 

My parents were too young when they got together. They lived a life of passion and adrenaline, booze, drinking, and drugs, not exactly parent material. But, it was too late to turn back; one rushed night of love, had turned into a nightmare. They missed the important memo about my existence for 3 weeks after I was conceived. After they knew, my mother's unhealthy habits had already ruined my future, before I was even born. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May end up being continued, depends if I find inspiration.


End file.
